degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Degrassi (Season 14)/@comment-9042428-20141016021250
this season is gunna be awesome! and I finally found it! (the pic below). its so hot. Liv's boobs are so sexy. i'm pretty sure their C Cups. they look around Debby Ryan's size. I even blew this up an put it on my wall. she's officially busty (it means a woman with big boobs that's really attractive). I saw the 2 previews for this season an I cant wait for it to come on! I do hope that Becky's & Drew's "half relationship" doesn't last long. its not like they went on any dates. the only reason she likes him is because he was there being nice to her. I really wanna see why Clare & Ali are hugging, I hope its because she got accepted in Columbia.. I really do! cus she needs to keep this unwanted pregnancy a secret. but the way she yelled at Drew was awesome. I hope she figured out on her own how it happened. but I hope she gets this pregnancy terminated before the 7th episode, that way she wont be close to that 24th week mark. and how would she get a miscarriage? unless she drugged herself an did binge drinking. but i'll be looking out for those certain moments. as always (by always I mean when I watched 13D) I tape certain moments on my iPod for me to watch later. I hope they do a Clare doctor scene. an i'm still trying to figure out why Zoe hurt Becky. it doesn't make sense. Becky betrayed her family for her and she returns the favor by doing this? like WTF man?! I think she still has anger from Luke to get out. so since he's not around she hurts her sister. but I do hope someday she confesses to what she did. an when she does she will either get hit, Becky will ask her why she did it and then she will run crying. but if Becky beets up Zoe she will lose it all. no one will feel sorry for her or take her seriously. and I don't even know what to say about Miles. I think he still loves Maya too but she never gave him a chance to explain what happened. she heard Winston's words but she didn't see the pictures. Miles wasn't happy but most guys would die if they saw a girl kissin their neck. but that's the only reason I think he tries to jump. cus its obvious she yells "MILES NO!!!" at the end. so his life is in her hands. she enabled him to do it. and Zig loves her too with his lam ass attempt. but considering him & his friend beat up Miles which did not end well. an LOL @ Jack cheatin on Imogen. like why did she do that an I wanna know if she was really gay. it would add more drama if she had a guy on the side an acted gay. but whatever she did I hope she catches Jack "doing it" like in Satisfaction. and I know Frankie isn't all white. when I see her up close I can tel. everyone else in her family is like white as a sheet. so I wonder whose the parent an whose the "non-biological" parent. but seeing Zoe's John Garrett Hydra smile was priceless. there's something's you cant buy with money but everything else there's MasterCard. I knew she was evil when she blamed Miles for her accident. that's the 1s sign of evil. plus in the finale when her & Maya were in a store I saw a Hydra look in her. and Frankie is rushing into her almost relationship. how can she say "this isn't what it looks like" when the clues are right there. Chewie with his shirt off behind her in bed, I couldn't tell if she was about to take her clothes off but when a guy has his shirt off in a girls room we all know the answer to that. and I think I know the position they did.